


Witch Bone

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post pacifist outcome. Sans discovers human magic. What is this new thing? And what is a surge healer? When the Resets stop, the surface is an interesting place indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch Bone

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm doing a thing between writing ATRIE

The short scream was what had grabbed the Monster's attention. He froze, startled at the sound, automatically locating where it came from, able to do so after the yelling started. It was a mix of voices, female, male, human tones and a deeper, reverberating surface-Monster tone. For a confused moment, he could only listen as the skeletal Monster tried to figure out what was happening, taking a step to the large fenced off lot.

It looked like a park at first, before Sans started to recognize the set up not as a privet park, but one of the... the... what was it called? Nursery?

...wasn't a nursery for tiny kids not plants and trees?

Then he saw the two young human girls, younger than adults but much older than Frisk run into his view screaming. He was tensing again as they were yelling for help- Sans could feel in the air, not just sense two distinct forms of magic. A Monster of a kind he didn't know, and _human magic_. Not soul magic though, not pulled from deep within but something... else that he didn't know.

Just as the white orbs were fading in the dark eye sockets of his skull, and a a flicker of blue started to form- almost a moment too late Sans realized a critical point. Those two girls were grinning, laughing as they turned and ducked behind the long tables of plants, watching as another older woman came running around a semi-clear building. Sans watched in a transfixed mixture of confusion and maybe a little bit of awe at what was happening.

The woman stooped, gold colored magic, dimmed only because it was full sunlight of mid day, was forming around her fingers and then hands. She swung her hands in a circular mostion, drawing up the wet and muddy earth, continuing to spin her hand around each other as the mud started to form a sphere shape. She yelped seeing something out of Sans' sight, changing the magical grip as she flung up her hands flat, the earth and mud flattening to create an improvised shield from a stream of water. It only protected most of her upper body as the woman ducked to try and hide, but yelled in protest as her left side and hip were soaked.

"You _aft_ Monnie!" The human magic user yelled as the water stopped, then twisted to form a mud ball again, shifting the gold magic to her right hand and throwing like pitching a base ball. The mud ball went flying and it was the turn of that male, Monster voice from a few moments ago to yell in protest.

"Get him Ichy!" One of the younger girls called, and then yelled as a water stream was sent in her direction, causing her and her friend to run to another table, using those strange leafy trees that grew on the surface word as shield.

The magic user ran as well, turning again to form part of a glittering shield, using part of the water that was aimed at her to do so. "Hah!"

"Just you wait you brat Ich!" A big Monster came into view then. Big in a way, he wasn't as tall as Sans, or his brother, just under six feet, but the green skin was muscled and hand a coating of green, blue and brown ferns from the top of his head and down over his back and shoulders like a mane nearly. He pointed at the magic user with his right hand, the left supporting a watering hose, "I'll get you good!"

"You can't touch this, Monnie" The woman said, striking a pose like that of a body builder to show off none existent muscles, She grinned, tipping up the cowboy hat that hid her hair, grinning wide, "Besides, you wouldn't _dare._ I'm the only one here that can make your favorite cookies." She crossed her arms in smug victory as the Monster shook his finger at her.

"Brat!" Monnie yelled again, then threw his hands upward, still holding his hose. "That's what you are Ichabeth!"

Ich staggered back, gasping and clasping her hands to her chest, "Nooo! You used my full name! Heeelp meeee...! Heeelp meeee- I'm meeelting! Meeeltiiiing...!" The woman was sliding down the support of one of the plant tables, waving one arm up in the air as she went. "Avenge meeeee girls! I'm meeelting... _blah_." she vanished from sight, but after a two whole seconds the group of four all busted out laughing, understanding a cultural joke that the watching Monster didn't.

Letting out a sigh, Sans could feel his claws shifting back into normal shape of his phalanges as the real reality of what happened settled on his mind: temporary co-worker shenanigans. The Monster blinked to his right down the fence line, as he hadn't been seen, glanced around and shifted. Not touching the chain-link fence, but able to watch the group recover themselves, the two younger girls blaming the heat for making monster and woman crazy as Monnie cleaned himself off of mud and the woman Ich pick herself up.

Sans, despite himself, couldn't take his eyes off the woman, fascinated as he watched her shaking the gold magic off her hands as if it were clinging water. It didn't disperse exactly, not vanishing but being absorbed into the plants around her or the ground. This was the first real human magic user he had seen, even from a semi distance the Monster could feel the difference in control that she had compared to the little youth he was used too. It was like a kitten spitting sparks at wall of energy, and it put into perspective some of what the Monsters of his kingdom must have faced in the past.

The skeleton didn't dare reach out to touch with his own magic, despite how much he wanted to, having the feeling that the woman would be able to sense him back then. Frisk never did, but she was so young still. He seemed to be just out of her conscious range right now, or maybe the human was used to sensing others with magic? She was working with at least one monster, and who knew how many more came by.

Completely forgetting about whatever errand that he came out for (cupcake mix), Sans found himself staring for a few minutes as the nursery workers regroup and the humans started watering the plants again, the fern monster heading to the front. He caught their words, but to his disappoint there was no more mention of magic. What he sensed seemed to be settling down, and he was almost sad it did.

Sans himself vanished as the woman started looking around as one of those black birds caught her attention.


End file.
